


listen to the stereo tonight

by Lyra_Dhani



Series: Young Boss [3]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: BAMF Sawada Tsunayoshi, Case Fic, Gen, Kidnapping, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Hibari Kyouya, Undercover, Yakuza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23643505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyra_Dhani/pseuds/Lyra_Dhani
Summary: Tsunayoshi didn’t look at all surprised to see him. In fact, it was hard to see anything concrete on his face beside the stoic facade he always kept up around him and certain kind of people. And even though Tsunayoshi did show surprise, it wouldn’t have been real. Hibari had learned his lesson. Whatever Tsunayoshi did these days, every words he uttered, they were always deliberate and purposeful.(Kyoya’s little brother went missing. The Hibari family had the sneaking suspicion that the yakuza group from neighbor town kidnapped him. Kyoya didn't want to admit it, but he needed help.)
Relationships: Hibari Kyouya & Sawada Tsunayoshi
Series: Young Boss [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702123
Comments: 2
Kudos: 84





	1. keep the beat up good and tight

Tsunayoshi didn’t look at all surprised to see him. In fact, it was hard to see anything concrete on his face beside the stoic facade he always kept up around him and certain kind of people. And even though Tsunayoshi did show surprise, it wouldn’t have been real. Hibari had learned his lesson. Whatever Tsunayoshi did these days, every words he uttered, they were always deliberate and purposeful.

Something did flicker in his eyes after Kyoya explained his family situation. It could be concern, or perhaps utter disdain. It disappeared too quickly for him to dechiper.

Tsunayoshi cocked his eyes. “I see. So you want me to help you get inside their base?”

Nowadays Tsunayoshi was quick on the uptake too. There really was no point dancing around the point with him, which Kyoya appreciated. It saved times.

“Ah, but Hibari-san,” Tsuna said, dragging his words slowly. Kyoya didn’t roll his eyes but he really wanted to. “How do I get you inside? They certainly wouldn’t let you in, even with me by your side and the excuse of _business_.”

Kyoya knew this question would come up. Despite what Dino thought of him, he wasn’t just good at kicking ass. What Tsunayoshi really asked was, _How is this benefitting me?_

“I’ll be your Guardian.”

He was hoping that it would be enough. Back before Tsunayoshi officially became the Vongola Boss, he always came to Kyoya, begging him to be his Cloud Guardian. Middle school seemed liked ages ago but Kyoya still remembered.

Tsunayoshi snorted, inelegant and unbecoming of a mafia boss. “But, you’re already my Guardian. Do you think we’d let you keep your Vongola ring otherwise?”

Huh, Kyoya honestly did think that they just let him. Nobody ever mentioned it and when he didn’t bother to come to Tsunayoshi’s inheritance ceremony, he sorted of expect them to give up.

Kyoya gritted his teeth. “What do you want from me, then?”

“What?” Tsunayoshi laughed. A controlled ugly little thing that had no hint of sincerity. “Hibari-san, I don’t want anything from you.”

What a complete utter bullshit.

Tsunayoshi’s smile widened. There was something he missed here, something important. Kyoya narrowed his eyes.

.

.

Kyoya’s father was not a man to be trifled with. He was tough, an impenetrable wall that encompass Namimori for years.

“He wants us under his complete control, Kyoya,” his father said. At the moment, he didn’t look tough, his age was eating him away. “He _knows_ that if he pushes hard enough, we’ll give in.”

“Do you think we should-?”

“Maybe it’s about time I pass it up to you.”

Kyoya tensed. Now with the position as Vongola’s Cloud Guardian attached, being the heir of Hibari family meant giving up the power and influence his father cultivated for years to Vongola. His father could have waited for a few years for his little brother to grow up and old enough to inherit the family business but with this newest development, they really had no choice but to give the Hibari family in silver platter. There was an irony somewhere in there. He imagined Tsunayoshi would have laughed at it.


	2. the lyrics are a bit off

To be safe, the silver-haired herbivore insisted on Hibari going undercover. He was also the one who came up with the plan. Sneaking around was not Kyoya’s expertise which was why they would bring in the eyepatch herbivore to assist him.

Tsunayoshi listened to the plan with an air of nonchalance. Kyoya wasn’t even sure he was listening.

“Don’t worry, Hibari-san,” Tsunayoshi said. “Your little brother will be okay.”

Easy for him to say. Kyoya was the one losing everything. It didn’t matter in the end. If he succeed, Kyoya had to be Vongola’s proper Guardian. If he failed, he still had to be the Vongola Guardian.

The feeling was back again. The foreboding feeling of missing something that would later come back biting him in the ass. Kyoya tried not to read into it too much. For now, he just had to focus on who he should punch in the face.

Tsunayoshi snickered.

“What’s so funny.”

“Nothing, I just thought that you’re surprisingly simple, Hibari-san.”

“When this is all over, I am going to bite you to death, Sawada Tsunayoshi.”

He knew he shouldn’t make such threats toward the only possible person who could help him. It had become a habit at this point. He watched out for Tsunayoshi’s reaction. The brunette simply smiled as if he was sharing a private joke. Too bad, if Tsunayoshi reacted to his threat, Kyoya could stop pretending to be the sneaky guy he was not, bite Sawada Tsunayoshi to death, and then take down Yashaka gang on his own.

But the thought of his little brother being held hostage peeled off the murderous thoughts and Kyoya just felt very tired instead.

He tuned out the unnecessary thoughts, dialing down the emotions.

In the end, the planning and the preparation took five hours. Quite impressive, if Kyoya had to admit. Tsunayoshi left in the middle of the meeting without words. Silver herbivore didn’t seem concerned, but he did seem bitter being left alone with Kyoya, his feeling entirely reciprocated.

Silver herbivore growled at him for the entire meeting, hiding his nervousness. He was trying to look calm and it would have worked on anyone else.

“Any question?” Silver barked.

Kyoya considered it.

“Is he planning something?”

“What?” Silver choked.

“Tsunayoshi,” he continued. “He’s always planning something.”

Silver never answered his questions but there was a thoughtful frown on his face that Kyoya didn’t like. It could have meant a lot of things.

.

.

Tsunayoshi came back driving an expensive car. He wear a tuxedo and it looked really glamorous but it suited him. Or perhaps, the tux looked glamorous on him because Kyoya never saw him out of his plain civillian clothes. The eyepatch girl was with him, wearing her school uniform (did she have other clothes?). Looking at the two of them standing together, Kyoya bit back the urge to massage his temple, that would be a clear sign of weakness.

“We’re ready?” Tsunayoshi asked, smirking. He carried himself differently tonight. Confident, cocky, and too much wilderness in his eyes. He left Kyoya for a few hours and now had faced him as a completely different person.

 _Who are you_ , Kyoya wanted to ask. He glanced at his watch. “We’re wasting too much time already.”

“Easy, tiger,” Tsunayoshi said, still smirking. “We got this.”

Kyoya didn’t know why but when he got inside the car, he smirked back, adrenaline pumping his blood.


	3. these old circuits have rusted

The bar smelled like alchohol and garbage. Kyoya stiffled his nose, feeling entirely out of place. Tsunayoshi, on the other hand, looked like he’d always been belonged. The way Yashaka openly welcomed him certainly suggested so. Tsunayoshi giggled when the young man ruffled his hair, his eyes twinkled lovingly for all the world too see.

He was grabbing their attention, Kyoya realized embrassingly too late. Tsunayoshi laughed and blew compliments and people loved him for it. Now with Yashaka’s focus entirely on the omnivore, Kyoya took his cue to leave.

.

.

Hibari Ryo was small, skinny, and spoke with sweet words. Growing up, he’d always been different. Where Kyoya would use his instinct and pure strenght, Ryo would use manipulation and persuasion. He never used violence but he knew how to make a grown man cry.

Kyoya could imagine Ryo get along well with Tsunayoshi.

But, the thing was Kyoya always forgot how deep Ryo’s web of lies running, spreading wide and made a mess of everything. Ryo spun everything to his advantage, including Kyoya’s aloof affection for him.

That was just a part of his personallity that made him who he was.

Kyoya just wished he remembered this detail earlier.

But when Ryo smiled at him, soft and loving, not a scratch on his body, Kyoya knew that he’d already got entangled too far.

Kyoya really should have known. Tsunayoshi was not the one planning something. His little brother was.

He thought it all over again. The drive back home was quiet and if his companies were smart, they’d keep it that way. Ryo was smart but he was just as brave and reckless as every inch of Hibari.

“Aniki, please don’t be mad at Tsuna,” his little brother said, breaking the silence.

Yeah, of course, Ryo and Tsunayoshi would get along well. They played human emotions like toys, even the ones within Kyoya that shouldn’t exist.

“How long have you known?” he asked the driver.

Tsunayoshi shrugged. “From the start. I figured that Ryo-chan is too smart to get himself kidnapped. And I remembered him talking about setting up business with Yashaka.”

His expression didn’t change but Kyoya catched the annoyance on his tone, too faint that it could pass up as nonchalance. “Not even trying to be subtle, aren’t you, Ryo-chan?”

Kyoya frowned. “How long have you known each other?”

“Sometimes before my Inheritance ceremony,” Tsunayoshi answered easily. It was about the time Tsunayoshi stopped bothering him about the Guardian nonsense.

Kyoya turned his head, glaring at his brothers who cowered in the back seat. Beside him, the eyepatch girl flinched. “Aniki, I am just-“

“You have no idea-“

“But you never-“

“-causing problems-“

“Guys!”

They all went quiet. He glanced at Tsunayoshi, whose shoulder was slumped and his eyes half-lidded. “Look, we can talk about this tomorrow. Tonight, you’ll go home, clean up yourself, brush your teeth, and go to sleep. Do you understand?”

Kyoya stared. This was closest he got to the old Tsunayoshi ever since the ceremony. The plain, nervous-ridden Tsunayoshi.

What if Tsunayoshi never really changed at all? He was just hiding under layer of masks, brave where he was weak, confident where he was not.

And hypothetically, if the charisma Tsunayoshi had been displaying was just an act-

It occured to him that perhaps, if everything was just a performance, then tonight, for the first time ever, Kyoya saw the mask of the clown cracking.

Frankly, it was fascinating.

Tsunayoshi ignored his stare, resolutely continued driving and blasted the music to full volume.

In the rearview mirror, he catched Ryo’s eyes.

Ryo was smirking at him.


End file.
